


【光公】治愈之人

by Kogitsunya



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22157038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kogitsunya/pseuds/Kogitsunya
Summary: ※光公双箭头前提※公式光为黑骑光
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 22





	【光公】治愈之人

**Author's Note:**

> ※光公双箭头前提  
> ※公式光为黑骑光

早在光之战士来到水晶都之前，谁都看得出来水晶公心里有一个心仪的存在，但因为水晶公本身就充满了秘密，所以这个神秘的“存在”究竟是一个什么样的人，一直都是水晶都的人们在闲暇之余时常会提到的八卦。

当然也不是没人去问过，尽管大部分时候水晶公都会绕开这个话题不做回答，但据说终归是有人得到了模棱两可的说法。

一个“非常治愈”的人。

人们一直围绕着这个说法猜测了许久，尤其是当第一个女性“水晶公的同乡”凭空出现在水晶都时，大家立刻积极踊跃的八卦起来。

“听说那个猫秘族的女士会治愈魔法，一定是这个人吧！”

“诶？可是那位女士看起来有点严厉，而且前往拉凯提卡大森林后就一直没怎么回来过，真的是她吗？”

“那跟她一起来的那个菁灵族呢？他可的的确确是一个治疗魔法师哦！”

“首先……那是个男人吧！”

当然了，这个话题随着那两个话题人物离开水晶都后就告一段落，直到“水晶公的同乡”再一次出现时又被重新提起。

“这次准没错了！那个菁灵族的女孩长得真是可爱呀！不过是不是年龄小了点？”

“可这次也跟上次一样只有男的那个才是治疗魔法师哦？而且那两个人是双胞胎吧，不管哪个都很可爱呀。”

人们再次苦恼起来了，而这两人也离开了水晶都，所以众人纷纷猜测其实“那个人”不会来到水晶都了，毕竟水晶公本人都已经上百岁了，或许“那个人”早已作古。

“喂喂，我听莱婻说又来了一个水晶公的同乡哦？”

“什么？！长什么样的？”

“嗯……一身铠甲手拿一把大剑，胡子拉碴看起来有点憔悴的尘族男人？”

“切……这次的家伙甚至都不能跟‘治愈’沾边嘛，肯定也只是待两天就要离开了吧。”

热爱八卦的人们远远的瞄了一眼那个跟在水晶公身边的男人后就纷纷散开，所以谁也没有听到来汇报消息的人那最后一句像是自己也有些不确定的嘀咕。

“莱婻可是说头一次看到水晶公那么兴奋的样子哦？该不会是她看错了吧……”

结果，当然结果是令人大吃一惊的，以至于不止一个人在得知真相后指着远处的暗之战士难以置信的叫道，“是他？！真的是他？？？但……他到底哪里治愈了？”

光对此只能露出一个尴尬的表情假装没听见，尽管他的心里其实也想发出同样的疑问。

“治愈的人”……我吗？

光低头看了看身上的铠甲和手上厚厚的老茧不由得叹了口气，挠挠后脑勺准备还是找机会亲自问问本人。

得知水晶公就是古·拉哈提亚还是不久前的事，在从黑风海回来后的这段时间里，光始终还是有点不适应水晶公就是此刻还在原初世界的水晶塔里沉睡着的古·拉哈提亚，首要原因就是已经成为水晶公的他与当初在探访水晶塔时的古·拉哈提亚在性格上已经有所变化。

但古·拉哈提亚始终还是古·拉哈提亚，回想起在第一世界一路走来的种种，光觉得水晶公为自己所做的一切都与自己认识的那个猫魅别无二致。

一样的还是那么不会为自己多考虑考虑，真令人担心。

等到光回过神时才发现自己已经走到了观星室门口，正当他还在犹豫要不要转头离开假装没有来过的时候，门突然开了个缝，而水晶公就站在门口，看起来正要出门。

“古·拉哈？！你怎么……不是，我那个……我走错了，我先走了！”

光没头没脑的解释了一句正要开溜，刚走出去两步却又转身走回来了，反倒让水晶公愣了一下，有些不解地仰头看着他。

“哦对了，那个……‘治愈的人’究竟是什么意思？”

水晶公一时半会没有反应过来光在说什么，不过片刻之后突然明白了他的意思，所以瞬间涨红了脸，就连耳朵都垂了下来，有意躲避着光的视线磕磕巴巴的说道，“你不用在意这个的！那只是……只是大家的闲聊而已。”

光抿了抿嘴，看着水晶公因为紧张而晃来晃去的耳朵觉得有点好笑，甚至无端出现了一个有点恶劣的想法，便上前一步追问道，“我知道，但作为总是被大家议论的人，我总得有个理由让我能辩驳一下吧？”

水晶公不动声色的倒退一步重新拉开距离，飞快的思考片刻后讪笑着说，“不好意思，要是给你造成困扰了我会跟大家好好说明一下不要再议论这件事的。”

光摇摇头继续上前，而后干脆顺手把门关上，偌大的观星室只有两个人戳在门口，光甚至可以感觉到水晶公的紧张，便伸出手将他揽进怀里。

“其实也没什么，只是我不想在这一点上被人质疑，所以想要配得上你对我的评价。”

水晶公的身体有些僵硬，或许是因为他太久没有跟人有这样亲密的肢体接触了，尤其这个人是光，所以他过了好一会儿才小声安慰道，“……不，你已经足够优秀了，只不过是大家可能还不太理解而已。”

水晶公忽然伸出手拍了拍光的后背，这样的回应反倒是让光有点不知所措，有些木讷的“哦”了一声之后就不知道该说什么好了。空气一时安静下来，光维持着这个姿势恰好能嗅到水晶公的身上有种不知名的味道，有点熟悉但又一时半会想不起来是什么，于是光动了动鼻子仔细闻了闻水晶公的耳朵旁边，直到感觉到水晶公的颤抖才恍然想起这个行为是多么不合时宜。

“对不起对不起，我那个……不是故意的。”

光急忙松开水晶公，移开视线有些尴尬的摸了摸后脑勺，余光偷偷瞥见水晶公正低着头摸着刚刚被自己闻过的耳朵，不由得脸颊发烫暗自懊恼。

我刚刚都在干什么啊……

“没什么……”水晶公的声音听起来也有点紧张，隔了好一会才继续说道，“我现在要去办些事情，你的那个问题我晚点会给你一个答案，所以……所以你晚上就在悬挂公馆等我吧。”

“啊？啊……哦，好。”光点点头侧身把门让开，水晶公便推门离开，直到人已经消失在门外，光突然趴在墙上捶了两拳，却还没等第三下拳头落下时停顿下来，一扭头就看到不知道什么时候折返回来的水晶公正有些惊讶的看着自己。

“咳……那个，还有什么事吗？”

光立刻重新站好假装什么都没发生过一样，尽管泛红的耳朵已经暴露了一切。水晶公回过神，有些尴尬的四处瞟了一下才指着门外说道“那个……你不需要一起离开观星室吗？”

光像是才想起来这里是别人的房间一样急忙从观星室里走出来，静静地看着水晶公关好门朝自己走过来，两个人就这么默不作声的离开了水晶塔，直到走到大水晶的位置时光才指了指中庸工艺馆的方向借口离开。

晚上……吗？现在才下午两点，哎，总之先打发一下时间吧。

结果等光从东奔西走中空闲下来的时候时间已经过了晚上十点，他注意到时间时手上还拎着两条刚钓上来的鱼，便急忙慌慌张张地把鱼交给弗里斯利克后扭头就跑。

“哎！你怎么……报酬怎么给你啊？”

“下次再说吧！”光扭头对着弗里斯利克喊完就消失在了拐角处，留下弗里斯利克拎着鱼无奈的摇摇头。

光回到自己的房门前时累得气喘吁吁的，刚刚路过悬挂公馆的门口时管理员就说水晶公很早就过来了，所以光一边为自己误了点而懊恼一边赶紧深呼吸几下平复呼吸，等把气喘匀了才小心翼翼的推开了房门。

“古·拉哈？抱歉我忘了看时间了……”

光没有得到回应，直到走进屋里才发现水晶公躺在自己的床上睡着了，而且怀里抱着被子把脸也埋了进去，所以光蹑手蹑脚的走到床边坐下，静静地看着他睡着的模样。

这不是第一次看到他睡着了，上次在珂露西亚岛时被兜帽阻隔了视线，这次又被被子蒙住了脸，光有些遗憾的叹了口气，不过不时抖动的耳朵预示着他似乎睡得并不安稳。

或许是感知到了什么，水晶公慢慢睁开了眼睛，一扭头就看到了光正笑眯眯的看着他，顿时惊得立刻爬起来跪坐在床上。

“对不起！擅自躺在你的床上了……”

光偷瞄了一眼水晶公那双快塌到头皮上的耳朵后立刻假装毫不在意的说道，“这么累的话还是多休息一会儿吧。”

“不用了不用了，我现在该回去了。”水晶公一边说着一边拿起床边的手杖，正要逃离这个房间时却被光一把拉住了手腕。

“等一下，古·拉哈，你没忘了什么事吗？”

水晶公愣了一下，像是才想起来自己来的目的一样回过神，他看到光的眼神里满是期待，所以不得不硬着头皮小声解释道，“那个啊……就是……你难道不知道吗？你究竟拯救过多少人。”

光有些疑惑的挠挠头不解的说，“我也只是做了一些力所能及的事而已。”

“或许很多对你来说都只是顺手的小事而已，但对于那些被你的温柔所拯救了的人来说，每一件事都足以治愈他们内心的伤痛带他们走出困境，让你成为大家口口相传的‘大英雄’。”

光有些意外，但水晶公的眼睛看起来熠熠生辉，那份强烈的仰慕之情即便是光也能清楚的感觉到，回想起水晶都的人们的那些质疑，光突然下意识的问了一个问题。

“也就是说我可以对大家承认那个‘治愈的人’的确是我咯？”

水晶公忽然涨红了脸，结结巴巴了半天没找到一句合适的回答，光却被他这个样子逗笑了，噗嗤一声笑出来后调侃般的说道，“那还真是我的荣幸。”

“我……我不是那个意思……”

水晶公小声的挤出这句话想要解释些什么，光却忽视了这句话补充道，“而且也很高兴能成为这个人。”

光再次抓住了水晶公的手腕，稍微用力就能把人带到面前。水晶公的视线一直在躲闪，光忽然牵起那只已经水晶化的右手放在唇边亲吻了一下，惊得对方立刻把手抽出来往后退了两步，涨红的脸上热度却怎么也消散不下去。

“我我我还没有做好心理准备！”

水晶公紧张的差点咬到舌头，光却一副了然于胸的表情反问道，“那要到什么时候才能准备好？”

“不是这个时间的问题……哎，我是说……”水晶公不断努力的组织语言，光就好整以暇的等着他把话说完，甚至看着对方那仿佛无处安放的双手和尾巴笑出了声。

“你这个人真是……对我开这样的玩笑有意思吗？”

光在水晶公的瞪视之下清了清嗓子站起来，带着认真郑重的语气说道，“逗你是挺有意思的，但这并不是玩笑，古·拉哈，我希望可以堂堂正正的告诉所有人，你也是我的那个‘治愈的人’。”

水晶公没有再拒绝光的接近，也没有拒绝光的触碰，光把他搂进怀里的时候竖起的耳朵正好可以凑到胸口，结实有力的心跳声透过胸膛传过来，是那样的令人安心信赖。

“……我从没想过会有这一天的到来。”

“但你不是说过，希望我的未来计划中能有你。”

光回想着珂露西亚岛的闲谈，双手也不自觉的加大了力度，像是要把一直以来想要拥抱这个人的份全都补回来一样。

“幸好我救下了你，那我就一定会实现这个期盼，所以古·拉哈，能不能至少别急着拒绝我，未来还有无限可能，你可以相信我的。”

水晶公的手杖应声落地，光感觉到那双手终于落在腰上紧紧的回应自己时才松了口气。他低下头时也正好迎上对方的目光，透过那双红眸似乎还能看到当初在水晶塔的经历，一切都历历在目恍如昨日。

光告诫过自己应该循序渐进以免自己心中那份失而复得的情感过于强烈吓到古·拉哈提亚，但事实证明要做到这一点果然还是有些困难，就像现在，有了坦诚的对话就希望肢体接触，将他切实的拥抱在怀后就会渴望更多更亲密的举动，或许正是因为知道对方不会真的拒绝自己，所以光才敢像现在这样大胆的挑起他的下巴，趁他没有反应过来前低头凑上去。

水晶公僵硬得像是全身都变成了水晶一样，光皱了皱眉头，更加卖力的试图挑起对方的感官刺激。这一路上见惯了他作为“水晶公”的假面具，现在是私人独处的时间，也该是找回一些他作为古·拉哈提亚应有的真实状态了。

“等……唔……等一下！”

水晶公好不容易用手抵在光的胸口拉开了一些距离，这才争取到了喘口气的时间，但光不依不饶，挑了挑眉毛便追问道，“又要说‘没做好心理准备’？”

“但是现在的时间……”

“我回来的时候都已经十点多了。”

“那……那这里也……”

“我的房间又不会有人来打扰，刚刚你不是在我的床上睡得很好嘛。”

光接二连三的驳回了水晶公的推脱，完全是一副志在必得的样子。见对方一时半会儿想不出其他的说辞了，光便突然将他打横抱起来走到床边。

水晶公“噗通”一下掉在床上，不由得揉了揉屁股，却还没等到他从床上爬起来就被光伸手按住胸口，带着不容拒绝的气势解开了衣服上的扣结。尽管水晶公还在最后挣扎着想要拽住衣服，光却是毫不犹豫的一扯到底，让已经开始水晶化的身躯暴露在空气中，水晶公忽然就安静下来了。

“……看起来很奇怪吧。”

“古·拉哈，你身上这些水晶化的部位会有感觉吗？”

光故意绕开了这个话题，像是十分好奇的摸索着水晶的部分，水晶公沉默片刻，或许是察觉到了光的意图他才小声回答道，“虽然不是很明显但……还是会有一些吧。”

话音刚落，光便低下头凑到了已经水晶化的颈侧轻轻地亲了一下，微弱的触感让水晶公的脸颊再次涨红，光却不断地顺着水晶的走向逐渐向下亲吻。

光从来都不会在这种问题上纠结，不如说在看到那些水晶的时候，想要好好疼爱这个人的想法就更加强烈，亲吻的动作更像是朝拜一样神圣，尽管水晶公的那些稀碎的呻吟听起来也格外令人血脉喷张。

“放松点，古·拉哈。”光说着抬起头在他额头上亲了一口，继而叼住了红色的猫耳。

还是那股白天时闻到的味道，光突然想起来那应该是纸页和墨水的味道，水晶公的房间里摆满了书籍，光还记得第一次走进去的时候差点被那些数量庞大的文献资料吓了一跳。

舌头在薄薄的耳廓上留下湿痕，水晶公抖得厉害，声音逐渐变回古·拉哈提亚，带着甜美的呻吟听得人情欲高涨，所以光解开腰带牵引着水晶公的手握住自己的那根，并在他耳边低声诱导起来。

“试试看，用你的手安抚它。”

暗之战士骁勇善战，经过了千锤百炼的身体强壮而结实，下面那一根自然也尺寸可观，水晶公咽了咽口水，试探了一下才伸手握住。

“两只手一起吧。”

水晶公的脸颊烧的厉害，但依旧顺从的将那只水晶化的手也伸了出来，有点凉，不同于另一只手的柔软，那种奇妙的触感让性器又涨大一些，水晶公猛的抬头有些慌乱的看了看光。

“它因为你才变成这样的，所以想快点进入你的身体。”

光的解释让水晶公更加手足无措，那个飘忽的眼神想必是已经陷入了某些想象中，所以光也趁机把手伸向水晶公的身后，逆着尾根的毛不轻不重的撩拨了一下，水晶公便立刻回过神来，却又为刚刚那些不入流的想象羞得把头埋进光的怀里。

“古·拉哈？你刚刚都想到了什么？要不要说出来我满足你。”

水晶公只是摇摇头没有回答，但光已经从臀缝间摸到了湿痕，指尖稍微戳一戳禁闭的穴口，那一直绷紧的肌肉就松开了一个小口，让光能顺利的将手指插进去。

那里的确是有太久没被使用过了，所以格外敏感，只是被手指刺探到深处就已经开始不自觉的绞紧，却又因为内壁蹭到粗糙的指腹所产生的快感而不断收缩着。

“别紧张，古·拉哈。还是说我的手指让你舒服到这个地步了嘛？”

水晶公双眼失焦，张着嘴急促的喘息着，光的话让他羞愧难当，却连摇头都来不及就被在体内翻搅的手指打断，湿漉漉的双眼让光忍不住咽了咽口水，硬是压着内心的冲动，仔细的给他扩张。

既然是要“好好疼爱”，把他弄疼了就不好了。光这样想着又再添一根手指慢慢撑开穴道，却因为不经意见碰到了敏感点，让水晶公几乎尖叫出来又立即捂住了嘴巴，脸上的表情看起来像是有些懊恼的样子。

“没关系的，我看这里的房子隔音效果挺好的，不用担心吵到别人。”光忍住想笑的念头在他额头上亲了一口，虽然是在一本正经的安慰水晶公，但手指忽然加快了速度，像是要把水晶公的声音逼出来一样。

“慢一点……请……慢一点……”

略带哭腔的呻吟极大的满足了英雄阁下的虚荣心，所以手上的动作也愈发殷勤，直到内壁开始痉挛般绞紧，高潮的快感让水晶公抓紧了光的后背，略长的指甲在他背上留下了一道道模糊的抓痕。

光很有耐心的等待着水晶公把呼吸喘匀，尽管这个猫魅高潮时那一副沉浸在情欲中的模样实在是太过诱人。手指从穴里拔出来的时候指间还挂着水迹，光忽然翻身爬起来，让水晶公能平躺在床上，然后把他的双腿分开让水晶公自己抱住膝盖，湿漉漉的穴口在灯光下一开一合。

这个姿势实在是有点让人感到羞耻，水晶公甚至不敢低头往下看，但光的眼睛紧紧盯着那里，水晶公只能试图毛茸茸的尾巴遮挡住光那过于灼热的视线，却又被他抓住了尾巴。

“你挡什么？我不仅想看，现在还想进去。可以吗？古·拉哈。”

水晶公撇开视线红着脸点点头，下一秒被撑开的感觉就从身后传来，光的尺寸让整个过程并不轻松，但水晶公还是努力忍住了没有叫停，直到插进最深处的时候，水晶公已经觉得有点眼冒金星，就连思维都变得有些迟钝了。

“抱歉……我真的有点忍不住了，你痛的话就咬我吧。”光说完这句话后突然就开始大幅度的抽送起来，水晶公甚至没来得及反应就被冲上头的快感逼得呻吟出声。刚刚高潮的余韵未消现在一下子又被勾起了新的快感，以至于那种即将攀升到顶点的感觉再次涌来，水晶公只能抱着腿一边哭叫着一边再次迎来高潮。

红色的猫耳已经快要塌到头皮上了，赤红的魔眼里满是情欲，光是看着这样一副可怜巴巴的样子就能让人性欲大增，所以光渐渐地控制不住力道，因为那湿热的内壁也实在是绞得太舒服，让人只想操得更深一些。

“不要了……呜……我真的不行了……”

水晶公已经记不得自己的后面高潮了多久，因为前面的性器甚至都已经射了好几次快要射不出什么了。快感充斥了大脑身体却泄光了力气，光却像是有用不完的体力一样毫不停歇。好在光是个体贴的伴侣，听到水晶公的求饶便准备最后的冲刺，却不依不饶的捉住那根正惨兮兮的翘起的性器，想要让水晶公跟他一起达到高潮。

终于结束了。水晶公这样想着，迷迷糊糊的瘫软下来，光还顶在里面没有拔出来，也不知道射完没有，但水晶公已经没有经历纠结这些，如此激烈的性爱实在是让他这个活了百十来年的人有些吃不消，但一想到光还能对自己能有如此热烈的情感，水晶公还是觉得十分心满意足，他下意识的摸了摸自己的小腹，光还留在那里面，这样亲密的距离让他长舒一口气。

“……你……你怎么还能硬起来？”

“……谁让你突然摸肚子。”

水晶公脸色苍白的看了一眼正直勾勾的盯着自己的英雄阁下，犹豫一下试探着问道，“难道你还要……？”

“古·拉哈，我还可以。”

我不可以！！

水晶公翻身就要溜走，却被光一把抓住脚踝拖回来，带着危险的气息贴在了水晶公的背上。

“古·拉哈，你不会拒绝我的对吧？我可以把我们这么久以来欠缺的一次性都补回来的，你只要好好享受就行了。”

第二天下午，莱婻在水晶都里转了一大圈才找到水晶公，哦不，是找到了暗之战士。

当她听到悬挂公馆的管理员说水晶公昨晚去了暗之战士的房间里后就没再出来后，她就大概猜到了可能的情况。

莱婻并不想在这个时候去打扰，但她考虑再三还是敲开了暗之战士的房门，然后看到那位英雄大人红光满面的探出头。

“莱婻？找我有什么事？”

“那个……也不是什么很重要的事，只不过水晶都里姑且还是有些需要水晶公亲自处理的事情的，所以你……明白我的意思了嘛？”

光摸了摸后脑勺点点头，莱婻也就没再多说什么，将一份文件递给他并嘱托好让他交给水晶公签字后就离开了。

光拿着文件回到屋里，一抬头就看到水晶公不知道什么时候已经醒了，而且显然听到了刚刚的对话，又把脸埋进了被子里。

“早上好，古·拉哈。”

“早个鬼啊……”


End file.
